Sonnenuntergang
by Marilie
Summary: Tony und Ziva verbringen ihren freien Nachmittag mit Familie McGee.


**Sonnenuntergang**

„Daddy, fahr schneller. Wieso fährt Mummy nicht? Mummy fährt immer schneller." Quengelte die kleine Dunkelhaarige und auf das Gesicht ihrer Mutter stahl sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln. „Ich hab doch gesagt, ich fahre aber..." pflichtete sie ihrer Tochter bei. „Dein Fahrstil ist nicht gut für das Baby. Katie, du weißt doch das deine Mummy immer sehr schnell und unvorsichtig fährt und das ist nicht gut für dein Geschwisterchen." Während seiner Erklärung strich er mit seiner freien Hand zur Bestätigung zärtlich über den kaum sichtbaren Babybauch seiner Frau. „Und du willst sicher nicht, dass ihm was passiert, oder?" Die Fünfjährige schüttelte empört ihren Kopf, sodass ihre dunklen Locken wild durch die Luft wirbelten. „Aber Daddy du fährst soooooo langsam. Schau mal Tali schläft sogar schon." Das Mädchen deutete auf ihre kleinere schlafende Schwester. „Ja Schatz und wir sind schon fast da. Schau da vorne ist schon der See." Erklärte er seiner kleinen Tochter. „Abby, Tim und Jannice sind bestimmt schon da." fügte er noch hinzu um seine Tochter zu besänftigen. „Ich weiß Daddy, die sind immer früher da als wir." stellte die 5 jährige empört fest. „Nein." wollte der Halbitaliener widersprechen. „Doch Tony. Dich und deine jüngste Tochter rechtzeitig aus den Bett geschweige den vom Frühstückstisch zu kriegen ist schon ein Kunstteil." „Kunststück." verbesserten Vater und Tochter beide gleichzeitig und begannen anschließend zu lachen. Immer noch lachend parkte Anthony den Wagen auf einem Parkplatz und bevor er ausstieg setzte er seine getönte Sonnenbrille auf. Er öffnete die Hintertür und schnallte seine jüngste Tochter ab, die 2 Jährige wachte dadurch auf und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. „Da?" fragte sie ihren Vater. Dann streckte sie ihre Arme nach ihren Vater aus und schenkte ihm ein müdes aber unwiderstehliches Lächeln. Seufzend nahm der braunhaarige Bundesagent das momentan noch jüngste Familienmitglied auf den Arm, schnappte sich mit seiner freien Hand die gepackte Tasche und lief seiner schwangeren Frau, die seine älteste Tochter an der Hand hielt, nach. Als er die beiden erreichte schaute sich die junge Familie suchend in der Gegend nach ihren Freunden und Arbeitskollegen um. Da erreichte sie auch schon ein Begrüßungsschrei und die schwarzhaarige 6-jährige Jannice, die eindeutig das Temperament ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte, rannte ihnen über beide Ohren grinsend entgegen. „Katie, endlich." „Daddy war sooo langsam." verteidigte sich die Kleine und warf ihren Vater, der jedoch voll und ganz mit ihrer jüngeren Schwester beschäftigt war, einen bösen Blick zu. Dann begrüßte die kleine, aber hyperaktive Jannice auch den Rest der Familie. „Hi Ziva, Tony und Tali." und bekam ein freundliches „Hallo." von allen zurück. Dann lief sie mit der kleinen Kate zu dem Platz, an denn sich ihre Eltern niedergelassen hatten. Etwas langsamer kamen Ziva und Tony, der seine Tochter immer noch trug, hinterher. Angekommen, umarmte Abby Ziva zur Begrüßung und schloss dann sofort ihre Patentochter mit den Worten „Katie, du wirst immer größer." in ihre Arme. „Ich weiß Abby." antwortete diese der Forensikerin frech, drückte ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und rannte dann mit der Tochter ihrer Patentante zum wenig entfernten Spielplatz. Schließlich widmete sich Abby den Rest der Familie DiNozzo. „Hey Tali, Tony, setzt euch doch zu uns." Sie deutete auf die einladend wirkende Picknickdecke, auf der auch schon ihr Ehemann lesend lag und Ziva gerade Platz nahm. Anthony setzte seine braunhaarige Tochter ab und nahm neben seiner Frau Platz. Diese winkte Tali, die etwas einsam und verunsichert dastand zu sich, sodass sie sich auf ihren Schoss setzten konnte. „Wo ist Blake?" erkundigte sich Ziva nach dem ältesten Kind der Familie McGee während sie ihrer Tochter zärtlich durch ihre leichten Locken strich. „Auf der Geburtstagsfeier seines besten Freundes. Er war schon etwas enttäuscht als er erfahren hat, dass wir uns heute treffen." antwortete Abby über den Verbleib ihres Sohnes. „Du weißt doch er ist so vernarrt in Tony." fügte sie erklärend mit einen Seitenblick auf den gutaussehenden Halbitaliener, der sich gerade seines T-Shirts entledigt hatte und nun zum Sonnen neben Tim lag, hinzu. „Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass Tony so gut mit Kindern umgehen kann. Apropos Kinder, was ist jetzt eigentlich mit DiNozzo Numero 5, wann kommt es, was wird es und wie wird es heißen?" fragte die Forensikerin neugierig. „Also erstens Abby, wir wollen uns überraschen lassen oder eher Tony will das, die letzten 2 Male wollten wir uns ja auch überraschen lassen und diesmal wollen wir's wirklich durchziehen." fügte sie nach einem skeptischen Blick von Abby hinzu. „Zweitens, er oder sie kommt in 6 Monaten und drittens ja wir haben schon einige Namensideen, aber wir werden noch nichts verraten." „Komm schon Ziva, bitte." bat die Schwarzhaarige schon fast flehend, aber die Israelin blieb unerbittlich und schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. „Dann gib mir bitte einen Tipp, bitte." Abby setzte ihren Dackelblick auf und Ziva gab schließlich nach. „Sowie bei Katie und Tali, sollte der Name schon eine Bedeutung haben oder einen Zusammenhang mit einer Person, die entweder mir oder Tony viel bedeutet hat. Katie ist nach eurer ehemaligen Arbeitskollegin benannt, außerdem fand ich die Kurzform des Namens auf Anhieb schön und nach meiner besten Freundin Noa die bei dem selben Attentat gestorben ist wie meine Schwester Talia. Tali hat ihren zweiten Namen von Tony's Oma Teresa, die sich als einzigste nach dem Tod seiner Mutter um ihn gekümmert hat als er ein Kind war. Deswegen heißen unsere Töchter Kaitlin Noa und Talia Teresa auch unser drittes Kind wird von der Bedeutung her einen ähnlichen Namen bekommen." erklärte Ziva ihrer besten Freundin. „Wow. Oh Gott, Oh Gott, Oh Gott, ich freue mich schon riesig wenn das Baby da ist. Gehen wir davor Kleider shoppen oder machst du das mit Tony und deinen Mädels?" fragte die Goth aufgeregt. „Abby beruhige dich, wir..." „McGee." wurden sie von einem aufgebrachten Tony unterbrochen. „Ich dachte diese Charaktere basieren nicht auf echte Persönlichkeiten?" „Tun sie auch nicht, sie..." widersprach Timothy seinen Kollegen. Daraufhin zitierte Tony _„Mittlerweile sind Timmy und Lisa glücklich verheiratet und haben zwei Töchter, Tatie und Kali_ ?" „Das ist nicht so wie du denkst, Tony." erwiderte der sichtlich eingeschüchterte McGee. „Nein, überhaupt nicht, wieso erinnert mich Tatie,_ die ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ähnelt aber die Augen und die meisten Charakterzüge ihres Vaters besitzt_, sehr stark an meine Katie und _Kali die die perfekte Mischung beider Agents ist, aber vom Wesen her trotz ihrer extrovertierten Eltern eher schüchtern ist, _an meine kleine Tali?" redete sich der Vater der beiden Mädchen in Rage. McGee, was soll das?" wollte jetzt auch Ziva mit deutlich wütenden Unterton in ihrer Stimme wissen. „Ich, ähm. Das ist erst das Manuskript, was du da gelesen hast Tony." stotterte McGee sich bewusst das Ziva ihn auf 20 verschiedene Weisen mit einer Büroklammern töten konnte. „Da sollte Thom E. Gemcity nochmal sein ganzes Werk überdenken, nicht wahr McGee?" fragte Tony mit sarkastischen Unterton in der Stimme. Dieser nickte bloß eingeschüchtert. „Gee böse?" fragte Tali ihren Vater. Daraufhin begann Abby plötzlich laut zu lachen und da ihr Lachen so ansteckend war, stimmten nach einer Weile auch die anderen ein. Verwirrt schaute sich das kleine Mädchen um. Sie war aufgestanden und befand sich jetzt in der Mitte des kleinen Kreises, denn die Erwachsenen um sie geschlossen hatte. „Komm her Tali." forderte Tony seine jüngste Tochter auf. Das kleine Mädchen kam, wie aufgefordert zu seinem Vater und setzte sich zufrieden auf dessen Schoss. „Daddy essen?" fragte sie ihren Vater. „Ja Maus, hier hast du Kekse." antwortete Ziva ihrer Tochter und reichte ihr eine Dose mit Keksen. „Toda." antwortete Tali ihrer Mutter und schenkte ihr ein breites Lächeln. Stolz erwiderte Ziva das Lächeln und lehnte sich an ihren Ehemann an, sodass sie ihrer Tochter wieder über die Haare streichen konnte. „Zieht ihr die beiden zweisprachig auf?" wollte Abby nun wissen. „Eigentlich nicht." antwortete Ziva. „Ich rede manchmal mit den beiden hebräisch und Tony italienisch. Sie sollen ja schließlich wissen woher sie ihre Wurzeln haben." „Okay." antwortet Abby. Nach einer Weile gesellten sich auch Jannice und Kate wieder zu ihren Eltern. Die beiden Familien ließen den Abend ausklingen und Tim, Abby und Jannice verließen teilweise widerwillig ihre Freunde um ihr ältestes Kind abzuholen. Nachdem die drei verschwunden waren, gingen die DiNozzo's noch ein Stück Richtung Sonnenuntergang spazieren. Tony hatte Tali auf seine Schultern genommen und Katie lief zwischen ihren Eltern. Die Vier gingen an den Strand des Badesees und die beiden Erwachsenen setzten sich auf den Boden während die beiden Mädchen gemeinsam im flachen Wasser spielten. Das ganze Szenarium wurde von der untergehenden Sonne in verschieden Farben beleuchtet. „Was denkst du gerade?" fragte Ziva nachdenklich und wandte ihren Blick von den zwei spielenden Kindern zu ihren Mann und blickte ihn tief in die smaragdgrünen Augen. „Dass ich zwei wunderschöne Tochter und eine wundervolle Ehefrau habe." antwortete Tony ihr ehrlich und beugte sich runter um sie zu küssen. „Ziva, ich liebe dich und unsere bezaubernde Töchter und auch unser kleines da drinnen mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Und jeden Tag den ich mit euch, den wichtigsten und den bedeutendsten Menschen in meinen Leben verbringe, wächst meine Liebe zu euch allen." Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Ich weiß nicht was ich ohne euch machen würde. Ich könnte mir kein Leben ohne euch vorstellen." Ziva schaute ihm zu Tränen gerührt in die Augen. „Tony, ich liebe dich." antwortete Ziva ihm nur bevor sie ihm schluchzend in die Arme fiel. Inzwischen hatten sich auch Katie und Tali wieder zu ihren Eltern dazu gesetzt. „Wieso weint Mama?" fragte Tali ihren Vater etwas besorgt. „Hormone." sagte dieser nur grinsend. „Ah," antwortete Katie. „Wegen denen isst Mama auch immer so viel." erklärte sie ihrer kleinen Schwester, was den Eltern der beiden ein großes Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte. „Es ist immer wieder schön zu sehen, dass die beiden sich so gut verstehen." flüsterte Tony seiner Frau ins Ohr. Diese nickte nur und streichelte sanft ihren Bauch während sie ihre kleine Familie für die sie alles machen würde überglücklich und hochzufrieden beobachtete.


End file.
